Shadow Dragons of Time Conflict
The Shadow Dragons of Time Conflict was a minor conflict that interrupted the Demon Realm Assault. Prelude Android 9, Cell-X, and the Dark Empire made several wishes to Dark Shenron including selfish wishes and released the Spirits of the Dark Dragon Balls; sending the Shadow Dragons of Time to seven different periods in history. Conflict Sky Dark Shenron/Frieza's revenge The conflict began with Sky Dark Shenron assaulting Goku, Vegeta and Frieza from Age 779 and was able to overpower all three of them with ease. Frieza is killed by Goku after Whis reversed time allowing them to focus on Sky. Goku and Vegeta battle against Sky after Frieza is destroyed and fight together after being threaten with Destruction by Beerus. Sky easily overpowers them in their current strongest forms and tricks them into taking the Dark Potara she dropped and fused into Demon Vegito However, Beerus steps after he overpowers Sky and is told that he shouldn't remain in the form but after a few attack. Demon Vegito powers up to Super Saiyan Dark and easily defeats him forcing Whis to step in. He easily overpowers Demon Vegito and separates him back into Goku and Vegeta. Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz are sent to before the fight begins battle against Sky for few minutes before she use her abilities to force Goku and Xeno Kakarot into fighting each other causing Xeno Raditz to fight alone and easily be overpowered. After being knocked after few attempts to convince Goku; Xeno Kakarot feigns unconsciousness to recover some stamina while Xeno Raditz continues to fight against Sky Dark Shenron before she uses her Mind Control to make Vegeta and Xeno Raditz fight each other. As the fight continues Xeno Kakarot thinks that Vegeta is the one from his dimension due to Sky's mind control and transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form and battles against Vegeta and Goku while Xeno Raditz battle Sky alone. Eventually Vegeta and Goku manage to send him into the ground before he transforms into Legendary Super Saiyan 2 and battles Vegeta while Goku assists Xeno Raditz. After a short battle; Goku destroys Sky with a Spirit Bomb. Hikkan Dark Shenron/22nd World Martial Arts Tournament Hikkan arrives in Age 753; he begins by infecting the world with his infectious ki transforming them into monsters before taking Kid Goku and the others at the tournament. He battles against Xeno Trunks and Xeno Bardock but is easily overpowered by Trunks as Bardock attempts to eliminate him while Trunks toys with him. Hikkan sadistically kills several humans after Trunks toys with him causing Trunks to nearly kill him with his Final Cannon rush attack. Xeno Bardock manages to destroy Hikkan after being hit with his Infectious Eye Laser but the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball fuses with Bardock and causes him to turn on Trunks. Xeno Bardock uses his most powerful attack against him to severely injuring him before using Rebellion Fang and Rebellion Hammer against Trunks before Trunks uses his attacks against him. They continue battle as Trunks uses several rush attack against while Bardock counters with his own and several Kiai attacks. However, over time spore begins to emerge on his grandfathers body as Bardock gets stronger and thus forces Trunks to reveal that he can go Super Saiyan 2 and fights against each other. However, Hikkan reveals his true plans by using the spores and negative energy to regenerate and reconstruct his body. In his Super Dark Shenron form; he battles against Xeno Trunks and is able to fight evenly with Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 form as spores begin to grow out of the ground beneath them. Xeno Trunks manages to use his intelligence against Hikkan several times and use the explosive spores growing from the ground to his advantage, but this backfires as they release miniature spores which infect Trunks for a short time before Chronoa uses her powers to cure him and transport the spores to another point in time as they continue to battle against each other. As the battle went on Xeno Trunks was able to overpower Hikkan before he killed most of the Tournament Audience causing him to achieve Super Saiyan 3 in rage before destroying him. Epidemic Dark Shenron/All Universe Tournament Epidemic arrives in a period of time before Universe 13 to Universe 18 are erased. Epidemic attacks Zeno causing him to erase Universe 7 before Qurita and Hyōtan arrives to reverse his changes to the timeline and battles against him while Zeno continues his All Universe Tournament. Epidemic is able to defeat the twins before Xeno Bardock arrives to help but he two is defeated before transforming into a Golden Great Ape and proceeding to battle against Epidemic in his new form despite not being in control initially. However is only able to remain conscious for 2 minutes and as such was unable to complete the transformation to Super Saiyan 4. As the battle continued Qurita and Hyōtan in their Super Saiyan form but overpowered; they transformed Super Saiyan 2 in response and use their Brother-Sister Sunday at Epidemic Dark Shenron but are overpowered by his Dirty Rainbow Glistening attack resulting in the spores from the energy wave interacting with the spores from Epidemic's previous energy attack and causes their body to seize up. They are able to uses there arms to use their Brother-Sister Sunday against him again but Xeno Bardock regains control to join the attack and fires his Golden Revenge Cannon. They eventually destroy him but are left with a semi-controlled Golden Great Ape to deal with. Nesoi Dark Shenron and Rolomean Dark Shenron Nesoi and Rolomean emerged in Age 780 and attack Maraditz, Shallot, and the Saiyan in Red. However, the Time Nest was able to stop them and sealed Maraditz away while Dial and Xeno Trunks fought against Nesoi after absorbing Rolomean. Dial manages to vaporise Nesoi while all the damages to reversed. Obrensaika Dark Shenron Obrensaika Dark Shenron lands in Age 950 and the three Saiyans go after him this time but he proves to more powerful than after entering his True Form. Saiyans continue to battle throughout Earth and easily defeats before facing off against Cooler and result in a massive battle between the two they reshapes the planet and nearly destroys planet until Obrensaika self-destructs in an attempt to destroy Cooler. Nether Dark Shenron Nether Dark Shenron became the final enemy and was able to defeat the Time Patrol and their allies as his power grew eventually he was forced back into his Darkness form by Hit: GT before forcibly merging with Dark Kakarot and proceeding to fight the assassin. Category:Conflicts